Secret Siren's inside of Adagio's Head
Transcript * Tyler (V.O.): Secret Siren's inside of Adagio's Head * Adagio hears the secret siren of Bodi and Darma that they just sang * And Tyler Gets A Vision of Them Fighting Kamen Rider Thrust in His Head * Adagio: Tyler! I'm hearing secret sirens in my head. * Tyler Klause: Me Too And I Had A Vision of Bodi and Darma Fighting the Monster * Adagio: My parents were singing like Secret Sirens * Maddie Klause: Yeah Also Kaori Was Singing Like a Siren Too * Adagio: I can still hear my parent's voice * Fang Klause: Yeah Kaori has a Great Voice too. * Adagio: Dad, Mom can you hear me? * Darma (V.O): Yes Son we Hear You but we are Still Trapped in the Locket of Time * Adagio: Dad I shouldn't have known you and mom were singing like secret sirens * Bodi (V.O.): Yes and So Was Kaori but You Finded her With Tyler's Help * Adagio: How long till you get out of the Locket of Time * Darma (V.O): If You Hurry We Might be Stuck in Here Forever * Adagio: But how am I going to get you out?!?! * Darma (V.O.): If You Guys Think Of Something Im Sure You'll Get Us Out * Adagio: Okay. * Sly Cooper (V.O.): Over and Out * the Holograms Dissapear Meanwhile in Fazbear's Inc * Freddy Fazbear: SPRINGTRAP!!!! * Springtrap: Yes Freddy? * Freddy Fazbear: YOU FAILED ME SPRINGTRAP! * Freddy Fazbear Opened the Trap Door below on the Button * Springtrap:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! * Springtrap dies * Freddy Fazbear: PUPPET COME TAKE A LOOK AT SPRINGTRAP!!!! * Puppet: Wow he's in the trap door * Freddy Fazbear: REVIVE KING RUNEARD!!!! * Puppet: Yes Master. * Puppet Revives King Runeard * King Runeard: What happened to me? * Freddu Fazbear: You Have Been Revived by Me Now These are You're Targets * Freddy Fazbear Shows King Runeard the Holograms of the Trainforce Rangers * King Runeard: What are those?!?!, Northuldra? * Freddy Fazbear: Not Quite Actually there the train force rangers who are sworn to protect earth * King Runeard: I was been fell off from the cliff in the enchanted forest. * Freddy Fazbear: And That's Why im Fusing You With A Bugster to Destroy the Rangers * Freddy Fazbear Fuses King Runhead with a Bugster * Dam Bugster: I will avenge my dam from destruction! and destroy the rangers!!! Meanwhile at Tyler's House * Adagio: Mom, Dad. I promise I'll get you out someday. * Bodi and Darma (V.O.): Good. * Tyler Klause: We'll Help Right Guys? * All: Right * Tsukyomi: When The Monsters Strike Acmetropolis The Legendary Rangers Shall Come * Tyler Klause: Legendary Oh Man Tsukyomi You're Making me Blush Dam Bugster Enters Tyler's House * Dam Bugster: DO YOU KNOW ME, RANGERS?!?! * Adagio: What are you?!?! * Tyler Klause: He's a Bugster Buddy. And This is What We Do Beat Up Bugsters! * Dam Bugster: I WAS ORINGALLY NAMED KING RUNEARD AND NOW MY NAME IS DAM BUGSTER!!!!! * Benjamin Cooper: Now You're Gonna Have to Deal With Us. * Tyler Klause: It's Morphin Time! * The Team Activates There Morphers and Got out There Keys * All: ACTIVATE TRAIN POWER! * Austin Williams watches The Train Force Rangers morph * Tsukyomi: Now This is Hopefully Intresting * Austin Williams noticed a morpher straps to his waist * Austin Williams: It's Morphin Time! * Austin Gets Out his Train Morpher Key * Austin Williams: ACTIVATE TRAIN POWER! * Austin Williams morphs into Gold Train Force Ranger * Gold Train Force Ranger: Woah! I'm a Ranger! * Gold Train Force Ranger Enters Tyler's House * Gold Train Force Ranger (Heavinly): With the Wings of a Wing Train Power Ranger Gold! * Gold Train Force Ranger kicks Dam Bugster * Red Train Force Ranger: Hey! Who are you? * Gold Train Force Ranger: I Am Austin Williams